


Keep on Screaming

by carabrokes96



Category: Scream (Movies)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 09:15:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10510773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carabrokes96/pseuds/carabrokes96
Summary: Dewey and Gale visit Sidney at her home 6 years after the latest Woodsboro tragedy when a distraught and bloody teenage girl appears on her doorstep. What none of them can predict is the connection this girl has to all of them.





	1. Prologue: 2000

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all! Scream is one of my favorite horror movie franchises, and it's the first horror movie I remember seeing. It's the franchise that made me want to write, direct, and star in horror films, so this is just an idea that's been bouncing around in my head for a while. I hope you enjoy, and as always please leave comments!

The house was deadly silent after the slaughter. Cotton Weary and his girlfriend lay dead on the floor of their home, and not a sound could be heard. He tilted his head to the side, satisfied with his work. He sighed and began to clean up his work so it looked exactly how he wanted it to when he heard a small cry.

Confused, he looked at both of the bodies and stabbed them again. No, they were certainly dead. He heard the whimpering noise get louder, and started to search the house. He came to a closed door, opened it, and found a room with a bassinet and a rocking chair in it. In the bassinet was a small infant, a little girl. Cotton Weary's child. She was woken from her nap by the commotion that had occurred moments before, and her cries had been hidden by the screams of her mother and father.

He smiled, took off his mask and sheathed his blade. He picked the girl up out of the bassinet and soothed her, carrying her to the room where her parents lay dead. She whimpered, and reached for her father. The killer shook his head, and started to carry her away. The child screamed and cried as he tried to walk away, until he finally became frustrated with the child's tantrum and set her on the ground next to her father. He looked at her one last time, and then heard the sirens. He retrieved his mask, secured it to his face, and then disappeared.

The child flung herself onto her father's chest, covering herself in his blood.

"Dada! Dada!" She sobbed and patted his cheeks, but was rewarded with only her father's unblinking, dead eyes. Whimpering, she crawled over to her mother, tried to wake her, and then started to scream. 

When the authorities arrived, they all heard her screams. They ran to her, and a few vomited when they saw the baby girl covered in her parents' blood, crying and trying to wake them.

After the brief moment of shock and disgust, the head officer walked over to the child and picked her up. He looked over at the men under his command, and barked at them to get to work. He took the girl downstairs to the medics to have her cleaned up and checked out, and the started looking up the numbers for Christine and Cotton's relatives. He saw the pictures of the family, and his heart nearly broke.

The girl had stopped screaming. Now she was staring at her hands that were soaked in the blood of her parents. The officer managed to contact Christine's parents, and he informed them of their daughter's death, and that their granddaughter had survived the attack.

Of course her grandparents showed up an hour later to say goodbye to their child and the man who had loved her, and to pick up their granddaughter.

As they drove away with the girl, the head officer couldn't help but shake his head and sigh as he wondered about what kind of life that tiny girl would lead.

None of them had any idea at all what she would be capable of. 


	2. Present Day: On the Run

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gale and Dewey make a decision to visit Sidney in Claremont for the Thanksgiving holiday when they receive a phone call with a familiar voice on the other line.

The ringing of the phone was what woke up the both of them. Gale hated the idea of having a central home phone, but Dewey had insisted when they moved back to Woodsboro. Dewey sat up, stretched and then got out of bed to answer the phone. He walked out of the bedroom and into the kitchen where he heard the ringing coming from.

"Hello?"

"Hello Sheriff." A raspy voice replied.

Dewey stood up straighter. "Whatever kind of prank this is, it's really stupid and in poor taste."

"Now Dewey, you should know better by now. You've survived this far too many times. Honestly, you should be dead by now."

"What the hell do you want?" Dewey was shaking as he tried to keep his voice down so he wouldn't wake his sleeping wife.

"Oh I think you know exactly what I want. I want to see what your insides look like"

"Very original. I think you've already used the line before." Dewey started going through the steps of trying to trace where the call was coming from.

"Yeah, and I think it worked very well last time, don't you Sheriff?"

Dewey growled softly, thinking back to Casey Becker and her boyfriend Steven Orth, and everything that had happened since. "I'll ask once again, what do you want?"

"I want to play a game. Let's play hide and seek. You hide, I'll seek. If you lose, well, you know what happens don't you."

Gale came in with a concerned look on her face. She was holding the other receiver. Dewey nodded at her.

"And what if we don't want to play?" Gale asked.

"Oh Gale, I'm pretty sure you know the answer to that too."

Gale and Dewey both looked at each other as Dewey traced the call. He sighed in relief when he realized the call wasn't coming from in the house.

"So, are you two gonna play or not?"

"Let us hide asshole." Gale snarled and hung up the phone, and Dewey hung up his. They both grabbed their duffel bags and went to the garage, got in their SUV, and started driving as Gale called Sidney.

"Sid? Hey, it's Gale. We got a call from our favorite psychopath. There's no way in hell I'm ignoring it and passing it off as a prank. Is it alright if we come over for a few days?"

"Gale of course. I'll text my address to you and Dewey, are you guys on your way now?"

"Yeah, we'll be there in probably three hours tops."

"I'll be there and ready. See you soon Gale." 

Gale set the cell phone down, and took Dewey's hand in hers. "Is it starting again?"

"I don't know, but we're not sticking around to find out."

As they hit the city limits, a figure clothed in black watched them and smirked.


End file.
